civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Gallinas Massacre
Confederate States |combatant2=Apache |commander1= |commander2= |strength1=4 cavalry |strength2=~30 warriors |casualties1=3 killed |casualties2=unknown }} The Gallinas Massacre or the Gallinas Mountains Massacre was an engagement in the Apache Wars between a war party of Chiricahua Apache warriors and four Confederate soldiers in the Gallinas Mountains of Confederate Arizona, now within the present day New Mexico. Massacre On September 1, 1861, at Fort Stanton, Confederate Lieutenant John Pulliam dispatched four of his men from the Army of New Mexico to the Gallinas Mountains, a day's ride away. Their objective was to watch for any approching Union forces. Lieutenant Pulliam orderd the men to make camp a safe distance from the spring in the mountains. Not fearing attack, the four ignored this order and camped just a 100 yards distance from the creek in a heavily wooded area. The four men were T. G. Pemberton, Joseph V. Mosse, Joseph Emmanacker and Floyd A. Sanders. It is not known which of the four was in command. After making the ride to the Gallinas Mountains, the Confederates made their camp. The next morning, at breakfeast time, three Apaches were seen running through the surrounding pine trees. Immediately breakfeast was stopped and the men saddled their horses. At this time, a shower of arrows rained down upon the rebels from about thirty Apaches who had surrounded the camp. The four dismounted and took cover behind the pines and then attempted to shoot their muskets. To much surprise, all of the four weapons failed to fire. This suggests that either the Apaches had tampered with the Confederate muskets during the night, or mountain dew had wet their gun powder. The rebels drew their revolvers. The ensuing skirmish lasted for almost two hours. By that time, Mosse, Emmanacker and Pemberton were dead. Floyd Sanders, left to fight alone, took up Mosse's horse, mounted, and escaped by riding down an almost vertical mountainside. The Apaches pursued him in a running fight which went on for ten miles. This account was what Floyd Sanders reported to Lieutenant Pulliam upon arriving back at Fort Stanton. Apache casualties are unknown. Aftermath Within the next couple of days, a Confederate force of fifteen men proceeded to the Gallinas Mountains; there they recovered the remains of Mosse and Emmanacker. Pemberton's body was never found. The rebels made it back to Fort Stanton on September 8, that same evening, Lieutenant Pulliam would be dispatched with fifteen men to Placito, to fight the Apache there. See also *American Indian Wars *American Civil War *New Mexico Campaign References * Thompson, Jerry Don, Colonel John Robert Baylor: Texas Indian Fighter and Confederate Soldier. Hillsboro, Texas: Hill Junior College Press, 1971. * Katheder, Thomas, The Baylors of Newmarket: The Decline and Fall of a Virginia Planter Family. New York and Bloomington, Ind., 2009. * External links *Friends of Fort Stanton historical page *Fort Stanton, Lincoln County New Mexico *[http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/amsw/sw57.htm American Southwest, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] *AERC.org: Fort Stanton Cave (slideshow) Category:1861 in the United States Category:Battles of the Confederate Occupation of New Mexico of the American Civil War Gallinas Category:New Mexico in the American Civil War Category:Lincoln County, New Mexico Gallinas Massacre Category:Native American history of New Mexico Category:Massacres by Native Americans